X
Romanized Title X Japanese Title X English Title X Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2005 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji saa mezameru ga ii kantan no yume kara sono mi wo okoshinasai haran bukumi no jinsei ga nozomi dattandarou zonbun ni tanoshime yo heya wa shizumarikaeri furusato wa haruka tooku hitoribocchi ni awateruna raise wa nai ima dake ga doko made mo tsuzuku owari made ajiwai tsukuse yo saiai no mono kara wa itsuka tayori ga kuru kibou wo hime nanimo matanaide issunsaki wa X me no mae no keshiki ga ki ni iranakutemo jitto niramitsukenasai kairaku wo motome bus ni notteshimattanda yo mou atomodori wa nai hito wa taikutsu wo kirai kenka to kiss wo amidashi shogyoumujou no hibiki ni yopparau raise wa nai ima dake ga doko made mo tsuzuku owari made ajiwai tsukuse yo kono aimai na sora kara wa nani ga ochite kuru no kurai sekai mizukara hikare yo issunsaki wa X dare nimo kimerarenai anata no kachi wa itsuka wakaru deshou raise wa nai ima dake ga doko made mo tsuzuku owari made ajiwai tsukuse yo saiai no mono kara wa itsuka tayori ga kuru kibou wo hime nani mo matanaide mugen no kannousei michi no mirai kami sae yosoufunou onore ga ima wo kaeru nanimokamo ga X Japanese さあ　目ざめるがいい　邯鄲の夢からその身を起こしなさい 波乱ぶくみの人生が望みだったんだろう　存分に楽しめよ 部屋は静まり返り ふるさとは　はるか遠く ひとりぼっちに慌てるな 来世はない　今だけが　どこまでも続く 終わりまで　味わいつくせよ 最愛の者からは　いつかたよりがくる 希望を秘め　何も待たないで　一寸先はX 目の前の景色が気に入らなくても　じっと睨みつけなさい 快楽を求めバスに乗ってしまったんだよ　もう後戻りはない 人は退屈を嫌い 喧嘩とキスをあみだし 諸行無常の響きに酔っぱらう 来世はない　今だけがどこまでも続く 終わりまで　味わいつくせよ この曖昧な空からは　何が落ちてくるの 暗い世界　自ら光れよ　一寸先はX だれにも決められない　あなたの価値は　いつかわかるでしょう 来世はない　今だけが　どこまでも続く 終わりまで　味わいつくせよ 最愛の者からは　いつかたよりがくる 希望を秘め　何も持たないで 無限の可能性　未知の未来　神さえ予想不能 己が　今を変える　なにもかもがX English Come, it's about time you wake up; awaken from those delusions of grandeur You were wishing for a life full of ups and downs, right? So go ahead and enjoy The room is completely quiet Your hometown is far, far away Don't be in such a rush all by yourself The next world doesn't exist, it's just the here and now continuing endlessly Savor it all until the very end Someday support will come from your loved ones But conceal your hope and don't sit there waiting, what lies ahead is X Even if the view in front of you isn't to your liking, glare intently at it You got on this bus in search of pleasure, there's no turning back People hate boredom So they invented the "fight" and the "kiss" Inebriated with the notion that all is vanity The next world doesn't exist, it's just the here and now continuing endlessly Savor it all until the very end Just what are you expecting to fall from the vague sky? Light up this dark world yourself, what lies ahead is X No one can decide your worth, that's something you'll find out for yourself someday The next world doesn't exist, it's just the here and now continuing endlessly Savor it all until the very end Someday support will come from your loved ones But conceal your hope and don't sit there waiting Unlimited potential and an unknown world, not even God can guess what will happen The one to change the present will be thyself, everything and anything is X